


Don't Make Him Choose

by skyler_press



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Possessive Scott, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyler_press/pseuds/skyler_press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Season 2, Stiles and Derek suddenly jump into a relationship. Unsure of how to tell his best friend Scott that he's now dating Derek, Stiles keeps it a secret. When Scott catches them on a date, Stiles finds himself between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Him Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliTots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliTots/gifts).



> This piece was done for the amazing [LiliTots](http://lilitots.tumblr.com/) who bid on me for [The Tyler Hoechlin Birthday Project](http://hoechlinbdayproject.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The work isn't beta'd so all errors are my own.

If you asked Stiles how it even started, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. Okay, he might be able to tell you how, but definitely not why. It happened when they hadn’t been looking, when they had both been partly lost, partly hurt, but mostly vulnerable.

After the events of the whole showdown with Jackson and Gerard, Derek offered to give Stiles a ride home. The Jeep had trouble turning over after running through the garage wall, so while everyone else shuffled out on their own; Scott and Isaac with Chris and Allison, Lydia with Jackson, and Peter disappearing altogether, Derek and Stiles were the last ones left in the dark, dingy garage.

It didn’t even taken Stiles a moment to think it over before he accepted the ride. He sure didn’t want to be left alone in the abandoned building, or forced to walk all the way home at such a late hour. Not when he was feeling the way he was: abandoned by Scott, raw and torn open from seeing Lydia’s love save Jackson, hyper-vigilant as Ms. Morrell had called him earlier – more so now after being so recently abducted and abused by Gerard.

Surprisingly, Derek’s strong, silent presence had some sort of comforting quality to it. The ice-cold, painfully tight grip of panic in Stiles’ chest slowly eased as they made their way to his place via the Camaro.

As they pulled up to the curb in front of the house Stiles shivered, glancing warily at the dark windows. There were no lights left on inside the house – or outside for that matter, the streetlights casting the porch in ominous shadows.

Derek let the engine idle, waiting patiently. Stiles tried to compose himself enough to leave the safety of the car, the safety of having an alpha werewolf at his back. Venturing into a dark, desolate house – no, his dark, desolate house had never bothered him before. But now? When his dad was on night shift? Just the thought of entering the house alone terrified him.

“Do you want me to come in?” Derek asked quietly, eyes trained on the road in front of them, his jaw tight, as if asking the question was causing him physically pain. “Make sure everything checks out?” Despite his body language, his tone was unexpectedly sincere. There was no malice or mockery there, which had Stiles’ brow furrowing in confusion at the change in character. Usually Derek had no patience for him, barely tolerated him. So offering to help? To Stiles? It was big.

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Stiles replied, fidgeting with the hem of his plaid shirt, tearing his eyes from Derek and looking back at the house. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did,” Derek said, throwing the car into park before turning it off and getting out in one graceful motion. Stiles fumbled with his own door, scrambling to follow after him.

After Stiles unlocked the front door Derek went in first, turning on the lights and checking the main floor’s doors and windows before making his way up to the second. Stiles remained in the front entry way, absently playing with his keys as he waited for Derek to finish. He didn’t need to wait long.

“Everything’s locked. No one else is in the house,” Derek said as he made his way back down the stairs. “I’ll check around outside before I go.”

Stiles nodded as Derek approached, suddenly feeling awkward and self-conscious about the situation. He was old enough now that he shouldn’t need someone to figuratively check under the bed for monsters – especially someone who might mock him for it later, like Derek.

“Thanks,” Stiles croaked out, backing up against the wall adjacent to the door so Derek could get by. As Derek made his way to the door, he hesitated in front of Stiles, causing Stiles to look up at him carefully through his lashes.

Before Stiles could think of a quick quip to fill the silence, Derek was reaching for his chin, strong fingers gripping Stiles’ jaw and turning his head to better display the bruised scrape on his cheek.

Stiles felt his face flush in embarrassment, biting his lower lip as he averted his eyes. The intensity of Derek’s gaze always made him uncomfortable, but the attention to his injuries made him feel inferior. To a werewolf, sure, he knew he was, but it was still humiliating having been beaten up by an old man.

Stiles swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing slowly, drawing Derek’s gaze. He tried to pull his chin out of Derek’s grasp, discomfited at the scrutiny, but the Alpha held strong.

“I’m sorry you got pulled into this,” Derek said slowly, some actual emotion – remorse – behind the words.

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, a huff escaping his lips.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Stiles replied, “but I’ve been involved in this for a while now.”

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’, drifting to his bruised cheek and back again before they flashed red, a rumble escaping deep from Derek’s throat as he took a step closer.

With a hitched breath, Stiles pushed back further into the wall, trying to shrink away. Instead of a rough shove, push, or other form of physical violence he could usually expect from Derek, Derek’s hand travelled from Stiles’ jaw to the side of his neck, this thumb tipping Stiles’ chin up. Derek leaned in closer, his face only mere inches away from Stiles’, his eyes fixated on Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles’ lips parted automatically as a shuddered breath slipped past them, his eyes flitting back and forth between Derek’s mouth and his heady gaze, searching for some sort of clue, sign, confirmation as to what Derek was doing, what he wanted. Because this? This was getting uncomfortably intimate.

Without any other warning, Derek closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against Stiles’, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Jarring back, Stiles banged his head against the wall behind him, his eyes wide with shock. Had Derek just …?

Derek pulled back as well, a look of mild apology and regret gracing his features.

Stiles licked his lips, his tongue worrying at the still healing cut on his lower lip. Yup, that had definitely been a kiss, and by the looks on Derek’s face, if Stiles didn’t say something quick any opportunity to find out what that was about was going to slip through his fingers.

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered harshly, “I just, you just, startled me, and the cut …” Stiles trailed off as Derek honed in on the injury. With a hum of understanding, Derek leaned in again, once more giving Stiles ample opportunity to pull away or say something. But when he didn’t, Derek pressed his lips back to Stiles’, gentler this time. He sucked and nibbled against him, lapping at the wound with his own tongue, causing a whimper to escape from the back of Stiles’ throat.

Holy hell. Stiles didn’t have much if any experience kissing. But this was totally hot.

Growling, Derek pressed closer, the heat of his body now a solid, burning line down Stiles’ torso. Moaning lightly, Stiles writhed in Derek’s grasp, his stomach flip flopping with nerves and excitement, a burn starting to form low in his gut and groin. Not able to help himself, his hands flailed up to Derek’s shoulders, grasping fist fulls of the leather jacket, desperate to hold on to something.

As Derek’s tongue slid into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles mewled, holding on tighter as his knees buckled, threatening to give out altogether. In an instant, Derek was bending down and grabbing the backs of Stiles’ upper thighs, lifting him up and away from the wall. Derek fully took Stiles’ weight, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist, which he did, holding on even tighter as Derek moved them over to the couch, sitting down with Stiles settled in his lap.

The make-out session had lasted hours, not progressing any further than second base before Derek took Stiles up to bed, spooning behind him and nuzzling the back of his neck until they both fell asleep. When Stiles woke in the early morning feeling safe and secure with Derek still wrapped around him, he smiled, settling back into his pillow before falling back asleep.

From there, their relationship had started. The summer was spent having secret rendezvous and sleepovers, trying to keep any suspicion of their relationship and activities away from the pack, the Sheriff, and especially Scott. Which, with werewolves? Yeah, extremely hard.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he was going to explain their sudden relationship to his best friend, and how he had maybe misjudged Derek on a couple things now that he had gotten to know him better. Stiles knew he needed to do it, he just needed a little more time to figure out the best time to tell Scott.

Unfortunately, fate doesn’t always give you the chance to do things on your own terms.

Two weeks before school was set to start again, the decision was taken out of Stiles’ hands.

Stiles had done his recon. Scott and Allison were supposed to be spending a night in watching movies, Boyd, Erica and Isaac were going to the mini-put on the other side of town, and Peter was … well who ever knew what Peter was doing? The point was, they were free to go to the movies (much to Derek’s chagrin).

The movie had just gotten out, and Stiles was considering it a semi-relative victory. Not only had they not been ambushed, but he had gotten through the whole experience without spilling any butter popcorn or soda on himself! He may have spilt a little on Derek … but that was still considered a win, right?

Derek was walking him back to the Jeep, the dark of night and angle of the Jeep giving them, what they thought, was enough privacy for a goodnight kiss. But as soon as Derek had pressed Stiles back up against the Jeep, his lips softly grazing Stiles’, he tensed, freezing before pulling back slightly.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath. Stiles knew that stance, that posture. Something was wrong – they were in danger.

“What?” Stiles asked, which only got him Derek’s hand placed firmly across his mouth, silencing him. Stiles' heart rate increased, his breathing becoming harsh pants through his nose at the unknown threat.

“Calm down,” Derek whispered, “or he’ll hear – ”

Before Stiles could even wonder _who_ would hear, they were jostled, someone sending Derek multiple steps back and placing themselves firmly between Stiles and Derek. Stiles yelped before recognizing the form before him. He knew the back of that head anywhere, and his stomach bottomed out at the realization.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Scott yelled at Derek, clearly distressed on his best friend’s behalf. Stiles didn’t know how much Scott had seen, but he knew it could be interpreted negatively if he had only witnessed the last little bit.

He couldn’t gage how upset Scott was, but if he went off of Derek – his eyes glowing red, fangs showing, hackles raised, but luckily not in his full beta form – Scott was probably something similar.

“Scott,” Stiles called, trying to draw Scott’s attention from Derek, grabbing a fist full of the back of Scott’s shirt and trying to calmly pull him around. Scott wouldn’t budge though, eyes trained on Derek as he gently pushed Stiles back against the Jeep.

Derek stood his ground, a growl emanating from deep in his chest.

Okay, this had to stop right now before it got any worse.

Flailing his way between Scott and Derek, Stiles grabbed Scott’s shoulders, forcing his way into Scott’s line of sight. Yup, those were some glowing eyes, too. Not good.

“Scott, wait,” Stiles said, swallowing thickly, searching desperately for any words that might get them all out of this unscathed.

“Did he hurt you?” Scott asked with a bite to his tone, making Stiles grimace at the question. Derek would never hurt him, and Scott should know that. Scott should know that because he was Stiles’ best friend, and Stiles should have told him – long before now.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head briefly, “Scott, he was kissing me.”

The anger and shock that instantaneously flared in Scott’s eyes as they snapped back to Derek had Stiles realizing that was probably a poor choice of words, what with the lack of explanation. As Scott started to lunge out of Stiles’ grasp, Stiles’ pushed back with all his might.

“We’re together!” Stiles shouted, causing Scott to still, his gaze slowly shifting back from Derek to Stiles. “I wanted him to kiss me.”

“What?” Scott whispered harshly, confusion drawing his brow together.

“We’re …. dating,” Stiles responded, his chest tight with fear of how his best friend would react. Well, if the cat was out of the bag, might as well throw it all out there. “We’ve been dating all summer.” Scott would hear the truth in that statement.

Scott’s eyes grew wide, a myriad of emotions dancing across his features. Disbelief shifted slowly to shock, then hurt, before bleeding slowly into betrayal.

“Scott,” Stiles whimpered, hating the look on Scott’s face. Even more though, he hated that he had put it there. He squeezed Scott’s shoulder where his hand still held tightly.

“Why didn’t you didn’t tell me?” Scott asked, pulling back out of reach. Stiles stumbled slightly, heart clenching sourly at having Scott distance himself physically.

“I wanted to, I just didn’t think you’d understand. I didn’t know how,” Stiles said, a desperation to his tone, begging Scott to understand.

“You know I’m not in his pack,” Scott said, trying to work it out in his mind. “I never will be.”

“I know,” Stiles said gently, heart pounding, stomach churning, scared that Scott would make him choose. That Stiles would lose one of them, or maybe both somehow.

“You’re supposed to be part of my pack,” Scott said. “We’re practically brothers.”

Stiles swallowed, searching for something to say. Did he reassure Scott and hurt Derek? Or rebut the statement and hurt Scott?

“You need an Alpha to have a pack,” Derek said from behind Stiles, causing Stiles to turn and shoot him a you’re not helping look.

“So are you in his pack?” Scott asked incredulously, pointing to Derek.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know,” Derek and Stiles said respectively at the same time.

“What?” Derek asked, anger and disbelief clear in his tone.

Stiles whimpered, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at Derek, then Scott, then back to Derek, confused. God, he was going to lose them both!

“Scott, please, I know I screwed up,” Stiles said, turning to Scott. He had to start somewhere. “I’m sorry, I just – I was scared of this exact scenario. That you wouldn’t understand, and I would have to choose between you two. Can’t we all just get along? Are you guys really going to make me pick sides?” Stiles asked, looking between the two, a wild panic in his eyes. He hoped they both realized and appreciated how much he was freaking out about this. How much this would absolutely devastate him if he lost one of them, or both.

A silence fell over the three, Stiles heart clenching painfully in his chest, his breath coming in short, shallow pulls as he waited for one of them to say something. It was only then his eyes fell to Allison standing on the sidewalk in front of the Jeep behind Scott. Well, that explained why Scott was at the movies.

She must have seen the look of desperation on Stiles’ face, as she slowly started to make her way forward, taking Scott’s hand.

“Hunters are sworn enemies of werewolves, and vise-versa,” she said, weighing into the conversation. “However somehow, you’ve figured out how to co-exist with a Hunter family, for me, for love. Shouldn’t Stiles get the same dedication? Patience? Understanding? Could you not try, for him?” she asked. “I mean, you’re practically brothers,” she said gently, trying to lighten the mood by throwing Scott's words back at him teasingly, bumping shoulders with him, “don’t make him choose between his best friend and his boyfriend. That’s not fair.”

Scott sighed deeply, nodding once. It was enough to give Stiles a glimmer of hope, the pain in his chest easing slightly.

“Fine,” Scott said, “I won’t make you choose. But it was still uncool not to tell me.”

“Totally uncool,” Stiles agreed, nodding vigorously.

“C’mon,” Allison said, gently tugging Scott away, “we’re going to be late for the movie.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Scott conceded, still a little tight for Stiles’ preference, but at least it was something.

As they turned and started making their way down the sidewalk towards the theatre, Allison turned to look over Scott’s shoulder, winking at Stiles. He mouthed back a thank you, knowing she had saved him.

Strong arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, causing him to jump in surprise. Derek kissed the back of his head before pulling Stiles back into him, both of them watching Scott and Allison enter the theatre. Stiles relaxed against the embrace, knowing Derek must not be too mad at him if he was initiating a hug.

“But you’re in my pack, right?” Derek asked with a kiss to the shell of Stiles’ ear. Two months ago, Stiles wouldn’t have known that Derek was teasing. Now though, it was nice to know the difference.

He didn’t answer either way, but he did turn in Derek’s arms, placing an appreciative kiss to his lips for not seriously pushing the issue. One day, Stiles might have to answer that question, but he was thankful that they were able leave it ambiguous, and his best friend and boyfriend were able to stand down for Stiles’ sake. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumble](http://skylerpress.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
